the phonecall
by itsarandon
Summary: this is a fanfic about annalise keating and eve rothlo, one year has passed since annalise told eve to go and let herself be loved. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

hi, it's my first fic ever. so i'm sorry if it's a bit raw.

thank you for reading, anyway.

CHAPTER ONE

a year after eve left, annalise catched herself looking through some old boxes in the basement. until she found a smaller box written -E on it. she didn't wanna open that box, she wanted to throw out, set the box on fire to be honest but she didn't. she open it, and everything she kept hiding all those years came flying back with all those memories of eve. in her head it was college again, she woke up before eve and pic the new camera that eve gave to her on christmas. she got back to the bed very carefully so she wouldn't wake eve up. and there it was, the first photograph she took it, of eve lying naked in bed with a white blanket on top of her covering the curves of her body. in annalise's head it was easy being with eve, eve knew every part of her, every secret. but annalise liked that, that eve was the only person who knew annalise completely. and then annalise was in the basement again crying over those photos like some 5 year old. she went upstairs because the phone started ringing.  
"hello?" annalise said.  
"annalise?" the voice said carefully, almost like a whisper. annalise couldn't believe the voice calling was her... her eve.  
"hi eve" she said trying not sound to excited, but almost dying inside.


	2. Chapter 2

hi, this is the second chapter of "the phonecall".  
enjoy.

CHAPTER TWO

"can you talk?" eve said.  
"yeah sure, are you okay? how are things? it's been a while" annalise replied.  
"i'm okay... sorry hm... can i talk to you, in person?" eve asked.  
"sure, i'll be in the next plane to ny" annalise said.  
"hm.. that's not really necessary, i'm outside of your house actually" eve said.  
annalise rush to the door and when she opened there was eve, with that puppy face and heart eyes only eve could do.  
annalise was shocked at first obviously, eve done crazy things like this before.  
"c'mon in" annalise said  
"i'm sorry to show up like this but something happened and i really need some to talk to"  
"you know, you could just talk to your girlfriend vanessa. unless she's not real and you just made that whole story up just to hurt me" annalise was trying to be nice, but her the words came out faster then it should.  
"she is real annalise, i wouldn't make that up just to hurt you. anyway, what i came here to say was that she propose to me"  
"oh. are you kidding me right now?" annalise start laughing "you came here, to rub it in my face that you're gonna marry her?"  
"no, actually, if you just let my finish my lines first. i came here to say that i can't marry her, i thought i could. you know be a housewife and all of that but when i thought about waking up in bed it was YOUR face that i saw, and not vanessa's"  
annalise didn't wait for any more explanation, she went in eve's direction and grab her face like she done it a thousand times before and kissed her. it felt right. everything annalise wanted was right there in front of her and she was not gonna let eve run again. so she kissed eve, bitting her bottom lip and sucking it gently. eve kissed annalise back and put her arms around her, touching annalise's back and pulling her closer. the kiss was so intimidating that eve couldn't wait anymore she wanted annalise right there. annalise understood perfectly and pulled eve to the couch so eve could be on top. annalise start kissing eve's neck and then unzipping her dress maybe a little to fast. when eve took the dress off, annalise saw the masterpiece that was eve's body so she started to kiss eve gently, like their first kiss. annalise was completely dress and eve was on her panties and bra. with a fast move annalise pull herself on top of her, laying her on the couch and kissing her collarbones. when annalise's hand was on eve's panties she stopped. and asked:  
"you sure you want this?"  
"yes, i'm sure i want this" eve aswered.


	3. Chapter 3

hi, this is the final episode of "the phonecall". enjoy.

CHAPTER THREE

annalise put her hand inside of eve's panties, touching her sex very carefully and at the same time with passion. sex was easy with eve, everything was easy with her. but that's how you suppose to feel when you love some as much as annalise loved eve. when annalise stoped teasing eve's sex, she put two fingers inside of eve and eve moan like her life depended on it. annalise liked hearing that moan, made her all wet. but hearing the moan wasn't enough, she had to taste eve too. so she kissed eve before going down on her, kissing her breasts and bitting her nipples, then kissing her belly. she took eve's panties with her mouth, and in eve's head annalise couldn't look any sexier doing that. when eve was finally showing every inch of her body, annalise stopped for a minute just to appreciate the woman in front of her. eve was beautiful, her curves were perfect and annalise remembered kissing every part of that body a million times before. when annalise finnaly put her mouth on eve's sex, eve came almost instantly, and annalise liked that, liked the taste, liked the face eve made before she came, liked everything in that moment. annalise started licking again, awhile putting her two fingers on eve. annalise didn't stop until eve came again, then she licked everything until there wasn't anything else to lick. when eve pull annalise's head closer, they kiss fearlessly like two lionesses, so eve could taste herself on annalise's mouth.  
"you know that this changes everything, don't you?" eve asked.  
"i know" annalise said. then annalise got up and went across the room and pick up a envelop. she put the envelop in eve's hands.  
"what is this?" eve asked surprised.  
"just open it"  
when eve open the envelop there were two tickets to paris. she couldn't believe her eyes. was annalise serious?  
"when did you get these?" eve asked  
"when you came here a year ago, and told me you were in love with someone else..."  
"annalise... are we really gonna do this?"  
"only if you'll let me love you, the way i should had loved you years ago"  
and with that, eve kiss the woman next to her, knowing that they were going to paris after all.

THE END


End file.
